The invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to the design and operation of menus that may be included in, for example, a graphical user interface.
A graphical user interface (GUI) is a familiar and salutary attribute of many contemporary computer operating systems, such as a Windows®-based operating system (Windows OS). Windows OSs run on a number of hardware platforms, including handheld personal computers (PCs), desktop PCs, workstations, and network servers, for example.
When running an application in a Windows OS, a user is frequently presented with a sequence of screen displays that in turn may incorporate one or more windows. Frequently a screen, or a window, presents a user with a number of menus that are identifiable by textual labels or by icons. Commonly, menus are arranged in a menu bar that comprises a plurality of related menus. Menus may be selected by a user with, for example, a mouse or a keyboard. When a menu is selected, the Windows OS responds by presenting a set of menu options that constitute the user-selected menu. The menu options may be presented in the form of a drop-down menu that emanates from a selected menu. The drop-down menu in turn comprises a plurality of menu options, usually arranged in a vertical stack. Menu options remain available for so long as the user holds the menu open.
As an example of the use of a menu-driven GUI, assume that a PC user is running a word-processing application. The application menu bar likely includes, among other menus, a File menu. Selection of the File menu by the user results in the presentation of a drop-down menu that includes menu options (commands) such as Cut, Copy, Paste and Replace. Selection by the user of one the aforementioned menu options causes the PC to perform a corresponding word-processing operation.
In addition to the notable contribution made by menu-driven GUIs to the use of application programs, GUIs have also found widespread relevance in the design of application development systems. GUIs render the application development process significantly more tractable and, for at least this reason, have become an essential feature of many visual programming languages.
However, regardless the context, the use of menu bars and menu options, as heretofore available, suffers from a degree of immutability. That is to say, once a software application is programmed, the arrangement of menus in a drop-down menu is not susceptible to customization by a user. Each menu option occupies a fixed, or static, position in the drop-down menu. Rather than merely representing a failure to satisfy a particular user's idiosyncratic preferences, the imposition of static menu-option positions may constitute a significant operational shortcoming. As a case in point, consider the plight, not entirely hypothetical, of a software developer working in the Visual C++ Integrated Development Environment (IDE). When the developer selects the Visual C++ IDE “Compile” menu, he is presented with a static arrangement of menu options that include the “Compile” and “Recompile All” options in static menu-option positions. Selection of the “Recompile All” option causes all source code in an entire application to be converted to object files. In addition, requisite links between object files are established so that a complete executable is created. Conversely, the “Compile” option results in the compilation (or recompilation) into object code of only the specific code then under development or modification. The static sequence of menu options has been found to occasionally predispose the developer to the inadvertent selection of the “Recompile All” option, even though the “Compile” option was in fact intended. As a consequence of the unintended menu selection, a full recompile is precipitated that consumes an inordinate amount of processing time (in one situation, up to a half hour), even though the developer's objective was simply to build an executable of only the code then under development.
Accordingly, a technique is required that circumvents the opportunity for inadvertent or unintended selection by a user of menu options.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in Drawings are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not (unless so stated in the Description) necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some elements in the Drawings may be exaggerated relative to other elements to promote and improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.